pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 34 - Timothy Vs Paul, A Crushing Defeat
The next morning when everybody got up they all meet in the kitchen where Tanza was already fixing breakfast. '"I wonder where Timothy is. He still isn't back yet." wondered Eria "Don't worry he'll be back soon enough." assured Tanza Just then they heard the living room door shut and then a few seconds later Timothy came walking into the kitchen with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina and Nikita floating above his head. "Well speak of the devil." snickered Tanza "What up pep's." smiled Timothy as he sat down and at the table. “Pikachu.” greeted Kachu as she jumped off of Timothy's shoulder and onto the table. "So where have you been?” asked Eria walking up to him. "We were helping the care taker's of the berry patch plant some new berry's." replied Timothy "I've been trying to give you this for the last two day's, but you kept disappearing." frowned Eria as she handed him a box. "Sorry...What is it?" asked Timothy as he grabbed the box and opened it. "I found it at one of the stand during the festival." smiled Eria "Wow! It's Lazuli Mineral! Thanks now I can finish that new pokéball proto-type that I’ve been working on, but I also found something that you might like." smiled Timothy He reached into his jacket and pulled out two white box's and handed them to Eria. She opened them up and each of the box's held a pearl beaded necklace that had a star shaped pendent on them. "Wow there beautiful." smiled Eria "They came in a set so I figured that you and Clefairy would like them." nodded Timothy as he put the necklace around her neck. "Clefairy come on out." smiled Eria as she held out here pokéball. "Fairy." smiled Clefairy as it appeared in front of her and Exci put the necklace around her neck. "There you go Clefairy now you look even cuter." smiled Eria "Fairy...Fairy." smiled Clefairy jumping up and down happily. "I'm glad you like it." nodded Timothy "Now what should we do today?" asked Tanza "Well I still have to go to Cibola to see what Yucon want's me to do." mentioned Timothy "Well let's get going after we eat." urged Tanza as she began pass out a plate. A few minutes later after everybody had finish eating and everything was clean the appeared in front of the pokémon center in a flash of light. They then head out of town and after a few minutes of walking they had finally made it to the edge of town. "Pika...Pikachu." motioned Pikachu "Hay look it's Paul." stated Ash They all looked to the right side of the road and saw Paul lend up against a bench as if he were waiting on somebody. “Hay Paul what are you doing here?” asked Ash Paul looked up at Ash, before looking over at Timothy and then walking over in front of him. "So your Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon that I’ve heard so much about." said Paul "Yea what's it to ya?" nodded Timothy smiling. "My name is Paul and I’m from the Sinnoh Region. I want to challenge you." challenged Paul pointing at Timothy. "Why is Paul challenging Timothy." wondered Ash to himself. "Sure...follow me." nodded Timothy as he lead Paul to and opening in the park. "Why did Paul challenge Timothy, Ash?" asked Brock "I'm not sure, I’m just as confused." shrugged Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "Alright Paul we'll each use three pokémon for our battle. What do you say?" asked Timothy "Fine with me." nodded Paul "Well then let's begin." declared Timothy "Kirygon stand-by for battle!” shouted Paul He threw out his pokéball and in a flash red light a pokémon appeared in front of him that was the size of a small horse with almost completely red except for in various areas were it was either green of white. It also had a horn coming out of it's head and fire blazing from where it's tail was suppose to be. "That's a Kirygon!” exclaimed Brock "Let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Kirygon The Dawn Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Dragorsh. Kirygon are said to be the cause of many forest fire's, due to the fact that it is a fire type pokémon that lives’ near forest's. They are usually shy are tend to steer clear of humans. said The pokédex "Alright Lucaria let's end this quickly!” shouted Timothy as he threw his pokéball and Lucaria appeared in front of him. "So he has a Lucario to...Kirygon use Flamethrower!” shouted Paul and Kirygon fired a flamethrower from it's mouth. "Lucaria use Aura Sphere to counter!” shouted Timothy Lucaria held her right paw out in front of her just as the flamethrower hit, but the fire suddenly started to spin until it formed into a sphere. "No way." said Paul "What did she just do?" asked Ash "Pika?" wondered Pikachu "She used the fire from that Flamethrower and combined it with her Aura Sphere." explained Tanza "Cool." said Ash "Kirygon use Take Down” shouted Paul and Kirygon stated running toward Lucaria. "Lucaria dodge and use Flaming Aura Sphere!” shouted Timothy Kirygon was just about to ram Lucaria, but she jumped into the air and came down on top of Kirygon with the her attack. When Lucaria hit Kirygon with the flaming sphere the pokémon was slammed into the ground hard and knocking the pokémon out. "Oh man she just knocked out Paul's Kirygon with one attack." gawked Brock "Kirygon return." said Paul and Kirygon returned to the pokéball as Paul looked at Lucaria and Timothy. "I wonder who is Paul going to use next?" wondered Ash to himself. "Wingorde stand-by for battle." said Paul as he threw out his pokéball. This time a almost griffon like pokémon appeared in front of him though it was completely covered in steal. "A Wingorde...let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Wingorde The Armored Pokémon…Wingorde spend most of their life in the air only coming down to eat, sleep or breed. While young a Wingorde steel like body is very soft like paper, but get's harder as it age's." said The pokédex "I'll stick with Lucaria." smiled Timothy "Attack with Swift Wingorde!” shouted Paul Wingorde swung it's wings forward and sent a group of white star's flying toward Lucaria. "Alright Lucaria use Comet Punch!” shouted Timothy Lucaria got into a fighting stance and at blinding speed destroyed each of the star's with a single punch.. "Wow that was fast!” exclaimed Misty "Yea." agreed Brock "Wingorde get in close and use Steel Wing!” shouted Paul Wingorde dashed toward Lucaria with it's wing's glowing and as soon as it got close to Lucaria it started swing it's wing's trying to hit her, but she easily dodged every attack. "Lucaria is so fast that Wingorde can't even touch her." observed Brock "Yea, but the way that Wingorde is using it's wings to attack like that is impressive as well." stated Tanza "Look at Paul....he's just looking at them." said Ash "Yea he is, but why?” wondered Brock "Well it look's like he's trying to analyze Timothy's fighting style." stated Tanza "Why?" asked Misty "To better find a way to defeat him later." replied Tanza "Alright Lucaria finish him with Comet Punch!” shouted Timothy Lucaria ducked Wingorde's steel wing attack and in a flash stated punching Wingorde very fast. With a final punch from Lucaria, Wingorde was sent sliding back unconscious in front of Paul. “Wingorde return...Electivire stand-by for battle." said Paul as Wingorde disappeared into it's pokéball and his Electivire appeared in front of him. "I see...Lucaria come on back and take a break." smiled Timothy and Lucaria turned around and nodded before disappearing into her pokéball. "Why is Timothy changing pokémon now. Lucaria surely could have defeated Electivire to?" wondered Brock "Yea, but it's something else about Electivire that Timothy decided to change pokémon." said Eria "Electivire is the pokémon that Paul use's the most and he's very strong." stated Ash "Alright Kachu you ready to dance?" smiling Timothy "Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu his head as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder's and landed on the ground in front of him. "I see...he's going to use a Pikachu." thought Paul as he looked at Ash and Pikachu then back over at Timothy and Kachu. "Alright Kachu let's start this one off... get in close and use Shockwave Palm!” shouted Timothy "Chu!" shouted Kachu as he took off running toward Electivire as his paws started to surge with electricity as he ran across the ground. "Electivire use Brick Break and don't let him get in an attack!” shouted Paul Electivire started swing it's glowing arm's just as Kachu got close to him, but Kachu easily dodged each of Electivire's swing's. "Alright Kachu end it." smiled Timothy Electivire swung it's arm, but Kachu ducked and before Electivire had time to react Kachu rose up and with his electrified paw's he hit Electivire in the chest. Electivire was sent rolling backwards and stopped unconscious in front of Paul. "And that's that." nodded Tanza "Electivire return." said Paul as Electivire disappeared into it's pokéball. "Good job Kachu." smiled Timothy "Pika...Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu as he jumped back on Timothy's shoulder. “Thank you for the battle.” said Paul as he bowed at bit. “Anytime.” nodded Timothy Ash watched as Paul walked up to Timothy and looked at him for a few second's then walked off toward the opposite side of Brita. "He beat Paul so easily and yet Paul didn't say a thing." noted Ash "What could he say...he basically just got crushed." shrugged Tanza "Don't worry he'll be back." smiled Timothy "Why do you say that?" asked Misty "Trust me I know. Once he feel's he's trained enough he'll be back to challenge us again." assured Timothy "We'll let's keep going." urged Tanza and they kept walking toward Cibola City. To Be Continued................... Category:Season 1 Content